Fish Out Of Water
by firestarter100
Summary: Life is never easy with a friend as a sadist manipulator who loved to see you suffered anyways possible. Just asked Jack Merridew.
1. Chapter 1

**Fish out of water**

**Summary: **Life is never easy with a friend as a sadist manipulator who loved to see you suffered anyways possible**. **Just asked Jack Merridew.**  
**

**Genre: **Comedy/ Romance**  
**

**Chapter 1**: Is it?

It was hard keeping secrets. Yes very hard. Like trying to hold your breath under water or not laughing when a fat person falls down because of something you left on the floor and your mother is standing a few feet away glancing at you with a disapproving frown. Its hard because no matter what you would eventually want to spill the beans, laugh or breath. That is why Jack Merridew or simply Merridew respected the priests in the catholic churches and around school. Although it did not mean he had any less hate of them and their rules just he respected them, chiefly those who took confessions.

Yes it was hard keeping secrets, be it yours or others. However, it was even harder to keep a secret from someone who had known you your whole life and could read you like a book. It was like trying to keep something from yourself. It was simply not possible and that was why he was avoiding the younger boy like a pledge. However, that too was a secret.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Roger." Jack greeted a cold smiled pressed upon his face. "What ever give you the notion that I was avoiding you?"

Roger rolled his eyes and pulled the chair across from Jack out and took a seat. "Alright," He said slowly in a I believe you voice. " Then why didn't you answer when I call you in the halls or waited for me before leaving this morning?"

"I didn't hear you and I had practice."

The younger boy swung his right leg than left leg forward then back and ford and back and ford. "Really? Then what about in class when I poke you and you stay turned around or during group work when you when to a group that I was not in and when I switched to that group you switched out?"

"…." Jack paused in his writing. Sometimes he hated how the other boy could box him into a comer. "I was… I was… We are not twins you know? I am allowed to not be in the same group with you, you know? Moreover, Brother Ashdown was saying something important."

The dark boy paused in his motion. "You know," He begin. "There have been talks."

Resuming his writing with relief at the bullet he sort of dodge, the red hair asked. "What talk?"

"Well…" The dark boy said twirling a string of dark locks. " I heard that you were acting peculiar."

Jack frowned. He loathed rumors." Peculiar? Said who?"

"You know people."

"I see. And exactly how am I acting odd?"

"Well they said you were…" Roger began then paused and pulled close to the older boy, until they were nose to nose, touching. Dark eyes stared into blue ones searching before a smile spread across the dark boy lips and he drew back.

"I see." He said. "Who is it?"

Jack felt a blushed creep upon his cheeks. "Who is what?"

Roger rolled his eyes and the school bells ending lunch rang.

"You know who." Said Roger.

"No. No. I don't know who."

Palms slammed on the table. "Fine I will say it! The person you in love with!

"Love?" Jack shuttered but seeing the look the younger was giving him, shrugged and what not, narrowed his eyes instanced and stood.

" Jack Merridew don't do love!" He said. " Lo-ve is for weakly! Now if you will excuse me the bell has rang and am heading for class."

Roger watched him go, a brow raised and a soft thoughtful frowned pressed upon his lips. Jack was hiding something from him, be it someone he was in loved with or not, he was keeping secrets and the dark boy was going to fine out what. The younger boy stood up dust himself off and head in the opposite direction of the retrieving back. Yes he was going to fine out Jack secret, if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fish out of water**

**Summary: **Life is never easy with a friend as a sadist manipulator who loved to see you suffered anyways possible**. **Just asked Jack Merridew.**  
**

**Genre: **Comedy/ Romance

**Chapter 2: It is!**

Alright so invasion of privates was not the way he had planned to find the older boy secret. The way he had planed it had been to catch the other at his secret by stalking him. Stalking however did him no good. It simply wasted his time and damaged him for life by boring him to death. Therefore he had resulted to bridge of privates.

Roger shoveled his hand beneath the narrowed queen size bed and pulled out a box. It was a normal box in every way, it was squared and brown and closed, only different however was that it belong to Jack and it was going to helped him. The dark boy smiled.

When they had been little he remembered that Jack used to keep a diary he called a journal. Of course they both knew it was a diary like the ones their sisters kept and told all their thoughts in. Well he Roger knew that he just did not know about the red hair boy though.

Roger peeled the box opened and looked inside. He was not surprised by what he found inside. The was some cards, a few pounds, and a notebook. Pushing aside the cards and pounds the dark boy pulled out the notebook. His smile grew.

'Alright,' He thought. 'Let's see what the chief thoughts are occupied with. ' He frowned. 'Probably pigs…' then giggled as another thought enter his mind. '….and naked girls with large breasts'

The dark boy giggled again then eagerly opened the notebook and begun to read. Jack wasn't going to returned anytime soon.

_Oct 9, 1936_

_Today mother give me this notebook as a form of therapy. She says if I write my thoughts and fears down I would not have those nightmares so much anymore. It's stupid and Roger makes fun of me. He calls it "my dairy". _

Roger paused and smirked. He remembered. He turned a few pages forward and processed, oblivious . In the hallways, outside the room door, footsteps echoed near.

_September 16, 1940 _

_The air raid attacks are growing worst and mother fears are becoming more vive every day. She's thinking of sending Victoria and I to the Americans until the wars is over. I overheard Father and her discussing it. My nightmares have come back. Simon overheard me screaming the night before. He came to comfort me but it was embarrassing so I yelled at him. He cried. I feel bad but it was his own fault he should have mind his own business. He…_

'How dreadful.' Roger thought, flipped a few more pages and continued. It was dated a few days earlier.

_August 13, 1941 _

_Today I passed him by again. Just thinking about him makes my cheeks redder. But anyways He was sitting in the court yards reading. He looked so sad and beautiful like a broken angel. I wanted to approached him and takes his face in-between my palms and kiss -'_

Roger sat up straight, a deep blushed on his face. "Whoa!" He uttered out loud, as a smiled slowly engulfed his face. This was more then he had hope for. This was gold. "It's a he? My. My. This is a surprised-"

The room door opened. "What's a surprise?" A voice asked and Roger jumped.

"N…Nothing." He replied turning to face the intruded, the notebook hidden from view behind him. "and shouldn't you, Maurice, be somewhere else or something?"

"Doesn't the same thing goes for you?"

The dark boy scoffed. "Of courser not. Beside I came for my music sheet. I forgot about it."

Maurice raised a brow but held his tongue. Roger seeing the other looked scorned. "Got something to say McCook?"

Brown locks shook back and forward. "No…not at all."

"Whatever. Why are you here anyways?"

" Merridew told me to come get you. He says your part in this piece is huge and the recital in a week. So Come on"

Roger scoffed again but stood to leave. "Go on I will followed. I just need to do a few things."

Maurice nodded and left. Waiting until the other boy footsteps were far, Roger remove the notebook form behind his back pulled out the box and placed the notebook in it. Then he placed the box underneath Jack's bed once again and exist after the brunet. His mind preoccupied not on the music piece but on what he just learned.

* * *

**Firestarter100:** Thanks a bunched jazzykid1, LadyGaGaFan, and majorfangirl for the reviews.


End file.
